A large and growing population of users is utilizing a varying array of electronic devices in everyday life. These electronic devices include tablet computing devices, smartphones, dedicated electronic book reader devices, desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. Users often use these devices to access an array of services, e.g., applications, for an array of purposes. Despite being accessible by the same device and, in some instances, offering similar or related content, the services may have varying capabilities and data structures, depending, for example, upon their design and implementation. In some instances it may be desirable to integrate functionalities and/or data associated with a first service into a second service, for example, to provide the user of the second service a more robust user experience.